


elias & yousef | she's my sister

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Gen, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: After having his sister crying on his shoulder over his best friend, Elias takes it upon himself to confront him. He doesn't want this to happen ever again.





	elias & yousef | she's my sister

**Author's Note:**

> [find elias talking to sana before this here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027886)

_we need to talk_

Yousef read the text over multiple times, each time he gave Elias’ voice in his head a different tone. No matter how he read the four words, he couldn’t let go of the unease in his gut.

Eventually Yousef bit the bullet and shot a text back to Elias.

_come to mine. I’m home atm_

Yousef paced his room as he waited for the knock on his door. He and Elias had been friends long enough for his parents to send him on up to his room when he arrived. Elias hadn’t replied to the text but he’d gotten a read receipt, so Yousef knew it was only a matter of time before Elias got there. The not knowing when he’d turn up or what they needed to talk about was making the minutes drag by. He was almost running out of steam, walking back and forth, when the knock finally came.

Yousef opened the door to find a tense Elias on the other side. His hands were balled into fists, cheeks flushed and his eyes dark and intense. Yousef couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen Elias like this, let alone had the look turned on him.

“Come in,” Yousef said, lowly. He didn’t recognise his own voice. It was almost timid. Elias didn’t move.

“She’s my sister, man,” was all he bit out. His voice had a hard edge but it sounded like it was more made up of hurt than anger. “My _baby_ sister.” Elias put an emphasis on the word baby.

Yousef glanced behind Elias, checking for his parents before he replied, “Elias, come in and let me close the door. I know we need to talk but I’d rather it be in private.”

Elias hesitated for a moment before a low grunt escaped him and he made his way into the bedroom. He looked around and it was like he was seeing the place for the first time. Everything felt so unfamiliar. It felt like he was talking to a stranger, in a strange place. This wasn’t Yousef, his best friend. This was a guy that was messing with his sister’s heart and that wasn’t okay. Not for a minute.

A moment later, Elias turned on Yousef and Yousef took a step back. Elias wasn’t sure what Yousef saw in his expression but it was obvious he didn’t like it. “I talked you up, man. She was having doubts and I f- I talked you up.” He’d almost swore but he was trying to kick that habit and Yousef sure wasn’t going to make Elias break the effort he’d made, especially on Ramadan.

“I don’t know-” Yousef began but Elias cut him off.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Yousef,” Elias said through clenched teeth and he saw Yousef’s shoulders slumped, defeated. “I know you’ve had feelings for Sana, for a long time now and I was fine with that. I mean, it’s not ideal, but I thought you were a good guy. I figured you could make her happy. That’s all I wanted. I thought I could trust you.”

“You can trust me!” Yousef pleaded, now taking a step towards Elias with his hands spread out in front of him.

“Then explain to me why I’m the last to find out about you and Noora? Why I have to hear that from the guys, when it’s _my_ sister you’ve been leading on? I could have prepared her, Yousef. She didn’t need to find out like that.” It was Elias’ turn to pace now, unable to bring himself to look at Yousef as the words spilled from him. Emotions warred on his handsome features.

“I didn’t lead her on,” Yousef replied, his eyes cast down. His eyes stung with regret.  “I really care about her. I think I might even love her, given half the chance but I just-”

“What?” Elias asked as he stopped pacing and looked at Yousef.

“I don’t know what happened. One minute I was talking to Noora, she seemed upset and the next we were kissing,” Yousef ran shaking hands through his hair, his brows drawn together as if the memory pained him but the excuse sounded weak, even to his own ears. “I didn’t plan it. I didn’t even want it. I hadn’t thought twice about Noora before then.”

“And now you’re dating her? Because of one kiss?” Elias asked incredulously.

“Wait, what? Dating?” Yousef’s head jerked up and shook his head, processing Elias’ accusation. “Who said we’re dating?”

“It doesn’t matter, man, but you need to talk to my sister. You need to put this right. Explain _everything_ to her. You can’t let your eyes do the talking and hope she understands. Life doesn’t work that way. I don’t want to have to hold my sister while she cries, ever again. And especially not because of someone I consider a brother.”

“She cried?” Yousef asked, swallowing thickly. That unease that had been a ball in his gut was now a spike lodged there, causing him immense pain at the thought of Sana shedding any amount of tears over him. Over something he had done. Over his carelessness with her heart.

“If you’re dating Noora, then fine. I mean it sucks you had to go for her best friend but fine, at least be grown up enough to be straight with Sana. You can’t pretend you didn’t realise she had feelings for you and you know she deserves better than this.”

Yousef didn’t try to defend himself. Didn’t confirm or deny Elias’ thoughts about him dating Noora. It wasn’t important. Not in regards to Elias anyway. What was important was that he talked to Sana as soon as possible. Set the record straight and stop hiding behind all the things he was too frightened to say. Sana deserved better than that.


End file.
